The Final Stand
by Historybuff1536
Summary: I rewrote the final battle and I added a major twist. You'll have to read to find out what it is.


Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. The direct quotes from Deathly Hallows Belong to JK too. I tried to reword everything. But there are a couple of lines I kept, just as JK wrote them. Mainly I left them, that way b/c I thought they were too good to mess up. :P This story follows JK's accounts of the Final Battle but I added a twist, you have to read on to find out what it is.

* * *

"Harry!" " HE"S ALIVE!" 

As soon as the crowd said it they fell silent. Harry looked at Voldemort and at the same moment they began to circle each other.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help," Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

"Potter doesn't mean that." said Voldemort in his snake like hiss. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody" said Harry simply. "All of your Horcruxes are destroyed. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good."

"One of us?" yelled Voldemort, as he threw his head back to laugh. "You think it will be you do you? I am the greatest wizard that ever lived, Potter! You're magic is nothing compared to Lord Voldemort's. I'm going to stomp you out, just like I did your mudblood mother."

Harry said nothing; he just continued to circle Riddle, with Draco's wand held high, like a knight holding his sword going in to battle.

"You lived only by accident Potter by chance-"

"Accident was it" interrupted Harry." When my mother died to save me? Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight?"

"Yes, accidents! Potter, Mistake's." screamed Voldemort. "Mistakes that I will no longer make, because I am about to kill you. And when I am done I will kill everyone dear to you."

For a fraction of a second Voldemort's eyes fell on Ginny.

"You won't be killing anyone tonight." said Harry. "You won't be able to kill anybody ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to accept death, I welcomed it with opened arms and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are holding? You can't torture them; you won't be able to touch them ever again."

Voldemort laughed. "That's what you think Potter."

And to Harry's horror, Ginny was pulled from the crowd and in to Voldemort's out stretched arms. Harry stopped as Voldemort placed the elder wand to Ginny's temple.

Harry tore his eyes from the Voldemort's red ones and found Ginny's deep brown ones. She was giving him, her hard blazing look and Harry understood in that one second glace, that her look told him. "No, don't you dare give in."

"What's the matter Potter?" sneered Voldemort, tightening his grip on Ginny. "Is that fear I see? I know all about you and this filthy blood traitor. She's your girlfriend isn't she? You're lover?"

"No" said Harry.

Voldemort laughed. "Do not lie to me Potter; I see it in your eyes. Your filthy farther had the same look in his eyes, right before I extinguished his life."

At these words Harry tightened his grip on Draco's Wand.

Voldemort raised his hand and stroked one of Ginny's cheek.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER!" yelled Harry.

Voldemort smiled. "That's what I thought."

Harry looked around and saw that everyone in the Hall had their wands pointed at Voldemort. He raised his free hand and made a motion for them to lower them and they obeyed.

Harry looked back to Voldemort and regained his self. "You're not going to face me like a man, Riddle?"

"You dare?!"

"Yes I dare, are you really going to hide behind a sixteen year old woman? Instead of facing me like you should."

Harry saw Voldemort's eyes flash an even deeper shade of scarlet.

"I hide behind no one Potter! I, Lord Voldemort, who has performed more magic than even Dumbledore ever dreamed of, hides behind no one."

"Oh, he dreamed of It." said Harry "But he knew better than you."

"You mean he was weak." screamed Voldemort.

"No, he was cleverer that you." said Harry "A better Wizard, a better man."

"I had Dumbledore killed!"

"You thought you did but you were wrong."

"Dumbledore is dead, I have seen his body,"

"Yes he is dead." said Harry. "But he chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died. He had the whole thing arranged with the man you thought was yours."

Harry did not break his gaze from Voldemort's, afraid it would draw his attention back to Ginny.

"Snape was Dumbledore's from the moment you hunted down my mother. He loved her nearly all his life and you never realized it did you?"

Voldemort did not answer.

"Snape's Patronus was a doe like my mother's because he understood what you never will."

"_Love"_

Voldemort Laughed.

"It does not matter Potter I killed Snape three hours ago. Dumbledore intended for him to be the master of the deathstick, but his plan did not work. I am the master of the wand of destiny."

"See that's where you are wrong. Snape never defeated Dumbledore."

"Snape killed him!" yelled Voldemort.

"Yes he did, but he did not defeat him. Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore on that tower, which means Draco was the true master of the elder wand."

"It does not matter Potter, you do not have the Phoenix wand; we duel on skill alone and when I have killed you and _this blood traitor_ I will deal with the Malfoy boy."

Harry had to stop a gasp that tried to escape his throat, though he did not show it, he was scared for Ginny's life. This was why he broke up with her. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"But you're too late." said Harry. "I over powered Draco weeks ago and took this wand from him."

He twitched the hawthorn wand in his hand and every eye in the hall fell on it.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it? Does the wand in your hand know its last rightful master was disarmed, because if it does that means I am the true master of the elder wand."

Harry locked his eyes with Ginny's. Trying with all his might to let her know, it was all going to be okay.

"This is a foolish dream Potter. The elder wand is mine."

Voldemort moved so fast that Harry did not have time to react. Voldemort threw Ginny on the ground, as Ginny was falling, Harry didn't break his eyes from hers.

Voldemort pointed his wand at her and said. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

The green light escaped from the wand and hit Ginny Square in the chest. She lay there motionless.

Harry heard the Weasley's scream "NOOO!" But they did not move.

He stood there in shock, his breathing became irregular, and he felt as if his whole world had crashed around him. His Ginny was dead, gone, and there was nothing he could do to bring her back.

Anger suddenly erupted inside him. Hot blood flooded his brain. Voldemort turned to face Harry, a wide smile spread across his face. The sun rose across the grounds and covered the great Hall with a bright orange glow. Harry lifted his wand and prayed to the heavens as he shouted.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_" shouted Voldemort.

The sound that came was like an explosion where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet, hit his own spell, saw the elder wand fly through the air and with his skilled hands, he caught it. Voldemort fell backwards dead on the floor, killed by his own curse, which rebounded upon him.

Harry sprinted forward and fell to the floor beside Ginny, dropping both wands. As he scoped her up in his arms, hot tears fell freely from his eyes.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry." he cried. He placed his cheek upon hers. Among the soot and dirt he could still smell her flowery scent.

He placed his mouth to her ear and whispered "I love you."

He cried openly, he did not care that the whole, of the wizarding world was around him. He now realized, the only time he ever told her, he loved her, was in death.

Through his own cry's he could hear the sound of the Weasley's and Hermione letting out their anguish. He did not look up; he kept his face buried in her hair.

He suddenly wished for death to take him as well, he did not think he could live without her.

He felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. "Harry, come on." It was Mrs. Weasley.

He shook his head and gripped Ginny tighter.

"Come on mate" said Ron softly, griping his other shoulder.

He cried harder as he lifted his head to look at her.

"I'm so sorry!" he shouted. "It's all my fault. I loved you and I let you die."

He took her hand and rested his head on her chest and that's when he felt it against his cheek.

_A heartbeat._

He threw his head back and looked at her, wanting to believe it.

"Ginny" he said.

He turned his head sideways and placed his cheek over her mouth.

He felt her warm breath. It was the best thing he had ever felt.

"SHE"S ALIVE!" he shouted, when he lifted his upper body up.

"Ginny, come back to me please, please." he begged.

He looked up to Hermione and the Weasley's, who were in shock.

He did in fact do what his mother did. By almost dying, he protected them from Voldemort. The bastard could not kill them.

Harry looked back and saw Madam Pomfrey holding Ginny's wrist and muttering something under her breath.

She looked up at them. "She's just knocked out."

Mrs. Weasley burst in to tears. "Thank Merlin!" she cried.

Everyone else breathed sighs of relief.

Harry looked back at Ginny, took her hand and kissed her forehead.

"She's going to be okay Mr. Potter." said Madam Pomfrey, smiling at him. She raised her wand and said. "_Accio bag_"

With then seconds a bag flew through the Great Hall and landed beside them. She immediately began tipping vile after vile in to a glass.

After a few minutes she said. "Open her mouth; I need to get this in her."

Harry nodded, lifted her upper body and gently pulled down her bottom lip. Madam Pomfrey tipped the glass and poured all the liquid down her throat. She leaned back and everyone watched, holding their breath.

It was only ten seconds but it felt like ten hours to Harry.

Ginny moved her head sideways and her eyes fluttered opened. Harry smiled at her, he just held on to her, never wanting to let go.

She smiled back and went to move her arms but she winced in pain, grabbing her chest.

"Don't try to move, you've been through a lot." he said.

She nodded. Mrs. Weasley got down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Ginny, thank goodness you're alright."

"We need to get her to the hospital wing." said Madam Pomfrey.

Harry nodded, grabbed both wands and placed them in his robes. He gently picked her up and placed one arm under her shoulders and one under her knee's. Ginny buried her head in his shoulder as he walked down the hall.

He had no idea where he found the strength to carry Ginny all the way up to the hospital wing, but he made it the whole way without giving out.

He placed her on the bed Madam Pomfrey instructed him too. Madam Pomfrey placed curtains around her bed.

Harry went to leave, but Ginny gripped his hand tight. "Don't leave me," she whispered.

He smiled and sat down in a chair. Harry heard Madam Pomfrey tell the Weasley's, it would only be just a moment. She came back and looked to Ginny and then to Harry.

"I want him to stay." said Ginny, quickly.

Madam Pomfrey didn't look like she liked this, but she nodded. She reached up, removed the top of Ginny's robe and pulled it down to her torso.

The sight Harry saw made him tearful. Just above Ginny's bra, right over her heart was a wound very much like the one on his forehead. The only difference was hers was inflamed with a bruise around it. Madam Pomfrey rubbed a thick paste on the wound.

"You will have a scar Ginevra, but this will help it heal."

"How bad does it look?" asked Ginny, looking down.

"Oh" she said and she looked to Harry.

Harry and Madam Pomfrey helped her change in to a pair of pajamas and she laid back down. Madam Pomfrey gave her five different potions and told her if she didn't rest she would force a sleeping potion on her.

Ginny nodded and the healer left to attend to other patients.

"What happened? Where's Voldemort?" asked Ginny.

"He's dead, but don't worry about that just now." said Harry. "I'll explain later, just close your eyes and get some rest."

"I feel like a Hippogriff landed on me."

"That's why you need to rest." said Harry.

She furrowed her eyes brows at him but closed her eyes anyway.

"Harry did you mean what you said earlier?" asked Ginny reopening her eyes.

"Mean what?" asked Harry.

"When you told me you loved me… I heard you."

Harry smiled, "I meant everyone word of it. I love you Ginny Weasley."

She smiled at him.

"I love you too."

"Now get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

She closed her eyes and with then minutes she was asleep. She didn't notice when her family came in. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron and Hermione all crowded around her bed. Harry entwined her hand with his and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere ever again, I promise."

* * *

This idea has been rolling around in my head since I read DH. I balled my eyes out while writting it. (Yea, thats how I roll.) But I hoped you liked it. I know the Ginny's scar part was kind of corney. But hey! Now they have one more thing in common. :P 


End file.
